Aladdin Xiaolin Showdown Style
by Luiz4200
Summary: Streetkid Raimundo falls in love with Princess Kimiko. Will a magic lamp help?
1. The Cave of Wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any character of the series. I don't own Aladdin either.**

**Aladdin – Xiaolin Showdown Style**

**Chapter 1: The Cave of Wonders**

On a desert area, Chase Young, Grand Vizier to Sultan Toshiro Tohomiko of Xiaolin Land, is waiting for someone. With him is his loyal assistant (not a parrot, mind you) Jack Spicer.

"Chase, he's not coming." Jack moans. "Let's give up."

"NO!!!" Chase replies. "I haven't gone this far to give up now. I want the lamp. And Tubbimura will give me what I need to get it."

Tubbimura then appears. "At last." Chase exclaims. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, Sir." He answers and then shows what seems to be half of an amulet.

"Excellent." Chase replies as he grabs the half of the amulet and unites it with the other half, which he was carrying within his pockets. The now reunited amulet flies a little until it splits again and the two halves start circling around until a pile of sand is formed. The two halves then become its eyes and the pile becomes a tiger's head.

"Yes." Chase exclaims. "The entrance to the Cave of Wonders."

"I've done what you asked." Tubbimura says. "Now where's my reward?"

"Inside the cave." Chase explains. "Pick all you want but remember. The lamp is mine."

Tubbimura nods and approaches the cave. "Who dares to enter the Cave of Wonders?" The cave's entrance asks.

"Tubbimura." Tubbimura answers.

"You may enter but remember." The entrance warns. "You may not touch anything but the lamp."

Tubbimura nods and then enters. A few minutes later, a scream is heard and the cave acts like it had swallowed Tubbimura.

"Only the one, the diamond on the rough may enter the cave." The cave announces. "Only the one."

"Come on, Jack." Chase says, showing no concern or any other kind of emotion over Tubbimura's end. "We have a diamond on the rough to find."

**Did you like my prologue? Please Review.**


	2. The Streetperformer and the Princess

**Chapter 2: The Streetperformer and the Princess**

It's just a regular day in Xiaolin Land. Full of people, merchants, thieves. In fact, some guards are chasing a thief at this exact moment. After a little run, they catch him.

"Congratulations." Raimundo sarcastically comments. "All of you managed to catch ONE thief."

"Silence, streetboy." Big Bob Bailey, captain of the guards, replies. "We already have too much trouble with this thief and with preparing the palace to welcome Princess Kimiko's new suitor."

"Really?" Raimundo asks. "And who's the Prince who's going to waste his time trying to marry her now?"

"Prince Omi, of the Water Dragon Kingdom." Clay answers in a friendly tone. He's the only human in Xiaolin Land who is friends with Raimundo instead of treating him like dirt.

"Clay, we don't owe satisfactions to streetrats." Big Bob replies.

"I'm a streetperformer." Raimundo replies.

Yeah, right." Big Bob sarcastically replies. "You and that lizard barely gather enough money to save yourselves from starving to death."

"I'm a dragon!" Dojo angrily replies.

"We don't have time to argue." Big Bob says and then the guards leave.

"Someday I'll finall learn how to become forty feet tall and then they'll see." Dojo comments.

"Forget them, Dojo." Raimundo replies. "We'd better get used to this until I get a stable job."

"Or that you marry rich." Dojo comments. "It's not like your chances with the Princess were worse than the other suitors'."

"Come on, Dojo." Raimundo replies. "The Sultan would have thrown out of the palace before I even have a chance to see Princess Kimiko. In the best scenario case."

Then they hear the sound of trumpets. Wondering what's going on, Raimundo and Dojo look around and see a marching band and. With them,riding an elephant, a boy wearing royal clothing.

"Must be Prince Omi." Dojo comments.

"Look at his head." Raimundo adds. "I knew Princess Kimiko attracted lots of bigheaded suitors but I never expected one to be the literal way."

"Look!" Dojo yells as he notices a little girl walking at the street and getting near to be stomped on by Omi's elephant. Rai quickly saves the girl.

"You got quick moves, uh, what's your name?" Prince Omi asks.

"My name is Raimundo." Raimundo answers.

"Nice to meet you, Raimundo." Omi replies. "As I was saying, you're very agile. Of course, I would have done better if I didn't have to get down my elephant."

"And if you didn't have such a big head." Raimundo replies.

"How dare you talk like this to your future Sultan?" Prince Omi asks.

"My future Sultan?" Raimundo asks. "Isn't it reserved for whoever marries Princess Kimiko?"

"And that's exactly why I am here." Prince Omi explains. "To become her husband. She needs one by the time she reaches adult age."

"And why do you think she'll marry you when she rejected all the other suitors?" Raimundo asks.

"Because I'm the best suitor she could ever find." Prince Omi explains.

"What if she doesn't think like that?" Raimundo asks.

"Why would her opinion matter?" Prince Omi asks. "She's a girl. Royalty, of course, but still a girl."

Raimundo and Dojo look a each other with stares that mean 'He's got no chance'.

"I'm sorry I have no more time to talk to you or that lizard of yours..."

"Dragon." Dojo replies.

"Whatever." Omi says. "But I've got a Princess waiting for me."

He then enters the palace. As expected, Prince Omi fails to win Princess Kimiko's heart. However, Raimundo, Dojo and the other curious people are left wondering since Omi isn't leaving the palace. Raimundo spots Clay on guard duty.

"Clay, what happened?" Raimundo asks. "Did Prince Omi insult Princess Kimiko so much she decided to have him locked away at the catacombs?"

"Nah." Clay answers. "The Sultan decided to allow Prince Omi to stay as a guest hoping Kimiko will eventually fall in love with him."

"Clay, you're not on duty to talk to streetrats." Big Bob Bailey scolds him.

"Sorry, Dad. I mean, Sir." Clay replies.

"I'm a streetperformer." Raimundo protests.

"Get out of here." Big Bob demands.

Meanwhile, at the Sultan's toy room, Jack Spicer is finishing some repairs on the Sultan's toys while the Sultan is talking to his daughter. "Kimiko, you need to stop rejecting your suitors like that."

"But, Dad, I don't love them." Kimiko replies.

"Kimiko, we're royalty and royalty has duties." Toshiro Tohomiko replies. "You must get married and ensure the city's existence."

"And why can't I marry someone I love?" Kimiko asks.

"And who would that be?" Toshiro asks. "You don't know anybody."

"And that's your fault, Dad." Kimiko harshly replies. "You never let me out of the palace. My only friend here is my personal servant, Keiko."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Keiko replies.

"You don't need to call me that, Keiko." Kimiko says.

"In front of the Sultan I need." Keiko explains.

"Oh."

"Kimiko, I forbade you from leaving the palace for your protection." The Sultan explains. "It's too dangerous for a Princess out there."

"Then perhaps I don't want to be a Princess anymore." Kimiko replies and then leaves the toy room with Keiko following her.

"Oh, Chase, what's wrong with my daughter?" The Sultan asks.

"She just needs some time, Your Majesty." Chase Young replies.

"Time is something we don't have, my friend." The Sultan sadly replies.

"In that case, I might think at something." Chase comments. "I'll be at my quarters if you need me, Your Majesty."

"I'm finished, Your Majesty." Jack comments, suddenly reminding the others of his presence. "Your toys are as good as new."

"Thank you, Jack." The Sultan replies and then Jack follows Chase.

At Chase's quarters, Jack and Chase are discussing their next move. "Yo, Chase, what about forgetting that lamp and trying to take over Xiaolin Land with my Jack-bots?"

"What about forgetting these stupid machines and focusing on something that might work?" Chase angrily replies and Jack is too scared to reply. Chase then mixes some ingredients in a cauldron. "Oh, mighty potion, please point me the diamond on the rough that may enter the Cave of Wonders."

The potion soon shows him an image of Raimundo. "Hey, I know that boy!" Jack exclaims.

Meanwhile, at the palace's back doors, a lone figure wearing a brown peasant outfit is leaving when a hand stops it. The lone figure looks around and sees Keiko. "You're not going to stop me." Kimiko declares.

"I'm not here to stop you, Kimiko." Keiko replies. "I'm going with you."

"What?"

"If you're going to have a walk outside the palace, you'll need someone who knows the area." Keiko explains. "And that's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Keiko." Kimiko replies.

**Enjoying this chapter? I hope you didn't find it too long. Please review.**


	3. They Meet

**Chapter 3: They Meet**

Kimiko and Keiko are walking through the streets of Xiaolin Land. Everywhere they look, they see merchants, potential clients for the merchants, bandits, and several other people. Among them, a streetperformer named Raimundo. Kimiko can't help but be amazed at his performance. Mostly at his looks but also at his performance. Once he stops, he notices her as well. "Hello, beautiful."

"What?" Kimiko replies, shocked.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist your charm." Raimundo replies. "By the way, my name is Raimundo. What's yours?"

"My name is Kimi... Kim but my friends call me Kimi." Kimiko answers. "Oh, and this is Keiko."

"Hi, Keiko." Raimundo quickly says and then turns his attention back to Kimiko. "In that case, Kimi, you can call me Rai. Or gorgeous, if you prefer. Oh, and this is my dragon friend, Dojo."

"Dragon?" Keiko skeptically asks. "He looks more like a lizard."

"Dragon." Dojo replies.

"Cool." Keiko comments. "Rai, why didn't you tell you're a ventriloquist?"

"Because I'm not." Raimundo answers.

"Yeah, right." Keiko scoffs. "And now you are gonna tell me the lizard can talk."

"Dragon." Raimundo replies. "And yes, he can talk."

"Prove it." Keiko challenges him. "Leave him with me while you show Kimi around."

Raimundo is more than happy to comply. "Meet us at my place in half an hour."

"I don't know where you live." Keiko replies.

"Oh, he'll tell the way." Raimundo replies. After that, he starts showing Kimiko around. "So, Kimi, how come I've never seen you around?" He asks. I think I'd remember having seen a girl so beautiful before."

"Well, I've never been around before." Kimiko admits, hoping Raimundo won't press this further. "And you?"

"Well, Dojo and I have been living on the streets of Xiaolin Land for as long as I can remember." Raimundo explains. "I survive with whatever money people give me as appreciation for my shows. Which isn't much."

"Sorry if I interrupted you." Kimiko replies.

"Don't worry, Kimi." Raimundo says. "This is a low-movement day anyway. The only days where money is sure to come are the ones where some foreign prince wastes his time trying to convince Princess Kimiko to marry him."

"Stop, thief!" They hear a guard yell.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asks.

"Oh, just another thief." Raimundo answers like it's a normal case.

"Aren't you worried?" Kimiko asks. "And, how do you talk like it's normal to see thieves around?"

"Have your parents kept you locked at home your whole life?" Raimundo asks, surprising Kimiko. "There's not enough jobs in Xiaolin Land for everyone here to live off honest jobs. Most people resort to thievery. If not for the guards, and I hate myself for admitting it, most of the thieves' victims would see themselves with no choice but becoming thieves themselves."

"Why is it so hard to admit it?" Kimiko asks.

"Aside from my friend Clay, the guards are a bunch of arrogant snobs." Raimundo replies. "But if not for them I'd probably have to steal in order to have something to eat." He then hears his stomach's noise. "Talking about that, I'm buying some lunch for me and for Dojo. Do you want something too?"

Kimiko hears her stomach and decides to accept. "Yes. Thank you, Raimundo."

Raimundo then goes to a fruit stand and buys two apples with the little money he has. He gives Kimiko one of them, splits the other in half, puts one half inside his pocket and starts eating the other half. He then notices Kimiko staring at him. "What?"

"You call this lunch?" Kimiko asks.

"Told ya, Kimi." Raimundo replies. "Low movement. Dojo and I just got enough to survive."

Kimiko can't help but feel guilty. Used to having decent meals while most people of her kingdom eat barely enough to survive. While she thinks about this, Raimundo leads her to his home, where Keiko and Dojo were already waiting for them. "Already back?" Dojo asks. "I thought you'd enjoy the whole half an hour."

"And I thought _you'd_ spend the whole half an hour out of here." Raimundo replies and then picks the half apple. "Anyway, here's your lunch."

"You only had money for one apple?" Keiko asks.

"Two." Raimundo replies. "I gave the other to Kimiko."

Kimiko looks around, unsure of what to say about Raimundo's home. Raimundo decides to break the silence. "I know, it doesn't look great but wait until you see the view." He pulls some curtains to show the view of the palace. Kimiko is disappointed but Raimundo doesn't notice it.

"Have you imagined what's like not having to worry if you're gonna have food for the next day or not?" Raimundo happily asks.

"Not having freedom to go wherever you want." Kimiko replies with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Having servants catering to your every whim." Raimundo adds.

"Having people telling you how to behave." Kimiko replies.

"Not being branded a streetrat." Raimundo comments.

"Sometimes you just feel trapped." Both Raimundo and Kimiko comment. Realizing it makes both of them blush. Before they have a chance to give it a deep thought, the royal guards bust in.

"They're after me!" Kimiko exclaims.

"I don't know why you think we'd be going after you, whoever you are, but we're here on orders to capture that boy." Big Bob replies, pointing at Raimundo.

"Then I order you not to capture him." Kimiko replies but the guards ignore her and capture Raimundo anyway.

"Who do think you are?" Big Bob asks. "Princess Kimiko?"

"Exactly." She answers as she removes her hoodie, revealing her face and tiara.

"Your Highness!" The guards, much to Raimundo's surprise, exclaim.

"And now I command you to release him." Princess Kimiko demands.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness, but we've got strict orders from Grand Vizier Chase Young." Big Bog explains. "You'll have to take it to him."

"Oh, you bet I will." Princess Kimiko replies with an angry glare. "Come on, Keiko."

"Princess?" Raimundo asks. "Is it serious, Clay?"

"I'm afraid so, my buddy." Clay replies.

Rai is now sad, thinking he'll have no chances with her.

**Please Review. I hope you're liking my work.**


	4. Chase’s Plot

**Chapter 4: Chase's Plot**

Chase Young is at his office, pondering about the unexpected turn of events, when Sultan Toshiro Tohomiko, followed by Princess Kimiko, show up. "Chase Young, why did you order the guards to arrest that boy?" The Sultan angrily asks.

"My spies had told me he kidnapped the Princess." Chase humbly explains.

"I wasn't kidnapped." Kimiko angrily retorts. "I ran away so I could finally get to know the town."

"My apologies, Your Highness." Chase replies. "Had I at least known before."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asks.

"I've already sent him to exile, Your Highness." Chase explains.

"How could you?" Kimiko asks, in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Like I said, Your Highness, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding." Chase replies.

The Sultan couldn't see his daughter like that and not do anything about it. "Keiko, please escort the Princess back to her quarters." The Sultan orders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Keiko replies, bowing to him, and then leads Kimiko away.

"Chase, I can't believe you've done such a thing." Toshiro comments.

"Good, because I haven't." Chase simply replies.

"What?" A confused Sultan asks.

"That urchin is still locked at the dungeons." Chase explains. "I just told that lie so the Princess would give up her romantic plans."

"Which plans?" The Sultan asks.

"It seems our dear Princess Kimiko grew too fond of that streetboy, Your Majesty." Chase explains. "Somebody had to do something about it."

The Sultan thinks about it. "You're right, Chase. The Princess is to marry someone who can help her to rule Xiaolin Land once I'm gone."

"I'm glad you agree, Your Majesty." Chase comments.

"But what are we gonna do with the boy, Chase?" The Sultan asks in concern. "He's not a criminal so we can't keep him locked away."

"I know, Your Majesty." Chase replies. "He'll be free to go but told never to enter the palace ever again."

"Excellent, Chase." The Sultan comments. "I knew I could trust you."

Later, at Raimundo's cell, he's wondering what's gonna happen to him. "Why did this happen?" He asks to no one. "How could I fall in love for someone I can never have?" He then notices Dojo arriving with a key. "Good work, Dojo. Now get me out of here, please?" Raimundo asks with a smile.

"You can't wait to see your Princess again, can ya?" Dojo comments.

"What for?" Raimundo sadly asks. "I could never have her."

"'_Never'_ is too strong of a word, young one." An elderly man suddenly shows up and replies. "One can't tell what awaits for us in the future."

"What do you know?" Raimundo asks with disdain. "You're just an old geezer rotting in this cell."

"I might be old but I still can hear." The old man replies. "And I've heard that Princess Kimiko grew fond of you."

"Yeah, right." Raimundo sarcastically replies.

"Seriously." The old man says. "And I've also heard the Sultan will have you thrown away of the palace and never being allowed to see the Princess again."

Raimundo remains skeptical about this. "Look. I know a few things about life. One of them is that, in order to marry a Princess, I would have to be a Prince."

"Or very rich." The old man replies, like he believes it could happen.

"Yeah, that could be enough." Raimundo concedes. "But it doesn't matter. I'd never be either of them."

"Don't be so sure, young man." The old man replies. "Have you ever heard of the Cave of Wonders?"

"Nope." Raimundo answers without interest.

"There's a treasure hidden inside that cave." The old man explains. "A treasure that can make the both of us rich."

"And why would you share it with a total stranger?" Raimundo asks, not believing one would be so kind for nothing.

"I'm too old and feeble to carry it all by myself." The old man replies. "I'll need help with it."

"I'm not sure if I believe you or not." Raimundo comments. "But it makes no difference since we won't be leaving soon."

"I'd not be so sure." The old man replies as he opens a secret passage. "I'd take you with me but you're already gonna be put out anyway. I'll meet you later."

After he leaves, Big Bob appears and throws Raimundo out. Raimundo can't believe the old man was right.

**Will the old man meet Raimundo again? Please review.**


	5. Raimundo at The Cave

**Chapter 5: Raimundo at The Cave**

Once Raimundo and Dojo arrive at their home, they meet the old man waiting for them. "I told you they'd free you, Raimundo."

"You sure did, uh... sorry I didn't get your name." Raimundo replies.

"It's Akmed, young one." The old man replies.

"Akmed, what about that treasure you've mentioned, are you still going after it?" Raimundo asks.

"Correction, Raimundo." The old man replies. "_We_ are going after it."

Later on, they go to the Cave of Wonders. "Raimundo, inside that cave there's the treasure I've told you about. You'll also find a pedestal with a lamp on the top of it. Bring it to me and you can keep the rest with you. But don't touch anything else until then. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Raimundo replies as he and Dojo approach the entrance.

"Who dares to enter the Cave of Wonders?" The cave's entrance asks.

"Raimundo and Dojo." Raimundo answers.

"You may enter but remember." The entrance warns. "You may not touch anything but the lamp."

"Okay." Raimundo boldly replies as he and Dojo enter. They are delighted by the sight of the treasure but quickly remember the warning. Then they find the lamp and pick it. However, when they approach the exit, Dojo can't resist but pick a gem, triggering the trap.

"You touched the forbidden treasure." The cave eerily announces. The treasure starts melting away and our heroes quickly run away upstairs. The stairway starts crumbling away and Raimundo desperately pleads for the old man to pick him up.

"Give me the lamp." The old man demands.

"Pull me up, Akmed." Raimundo pleads.

"The lamp." The old man replies.

Raimundo then gives him the lamp. 'Akmed' then reveals his true form. "You!" Raimundo accuses.

"Now that I have the lamp I no longer need you." Chase replies. However, Dojo jumps from Raimundo to Chase to fight for the lamp. Dojo bites Chase's arm, causing him to drop the dragon and the lamp inside the cave, which seals our heroes inside.

"Well, it seems I'm gonna have to find another way to become Sultan." Chase calmly comments, leaving the area.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Dojo are not so calm. What are we gonna do now, Dojo?" Raimundo desperately asks.

"Well, we could try to find out why this old lamp is worth the trouble." Dojo answers.

"It better be." Raimundo retorts and picks the lamp. "There seems to be something written on it." He comments and then rubs the lamp. What happens next surprises them. A genie comes out. "Greetings, master. I am the genie of the lamp and you are entitled to three wishes."

Raimundo isn't sure if the genie is real or not but decides to play along. "Hello. My name is Raimundo and this is my dragon friend Dojo."

"Dojo Kanojo Cho?" The genie asks. "Did you tell this body about the Cave of Wonders?"

"Do you guys know each other?" Raimundo asks.

"Oh, yeah. I remember it now." Dojo explains. "Grand Master Dashi hid you here so a witch named Wuya wouldn't use your powers for evil."

"Dojo, I can't believe it took no more than mere fifteen hundred years to make you forget it all." The genie comments.

"Fifteen hundred years?" Raimundo asks, surprised.

"Don't judge before learning how much a dragon is expected to live." Dojo replies.

"Wait a minute." Raimundo asks. "You knew about this place?"

Dojo nods.

"You knew about the danger of touching the forbidden treasure?" Raimundo asks.

Dojo nods again.

"And yet you touched it?" Raimundo asks. Anger obvious in this tone.

Dojo nervously scratches the back of his head. "He he. I had forgotten about it."

Raimundo now grabs Dojo by his 'neck'. "And now? How do we leave?" Raimundo angrily asks.

"Easy." The genie replies. "Dojo can turn himself into a forty-foot-tall dragon and bust us out."

"What?" Raimundo asks.

"Actually, I haven't been able to do it lately." Dojo admits.

"I have something that may help you, Dojo." The genie says as he gives him a bottle with some liquid inside it. Dojo drinks it and then he turns himself forty feet tall.

"For the record, I won't count that as a wish since it's for a friend." The genie explains as he and Raimundo hop on Dojo and leave the cave.

**Still enjoying this fic? Please Read & Review.**


	6. The First Wish

**Chapter 6: The First Wish**

Dojo flies Raimundo and the Genie to an oasis. "Attention, passengers. This is the last stop. Please step off the dragon and thanks for flying with Kanojo Cho Airlines." Dojo playfully announces.

Raimundo is staring at the Genie, thinking about the sudden change of events. "So, you have to grant me three magical wishes, right?"

"Right, Master." The Genie answers.

"And, can I use these wishes for anything I want?" Raimundo asks.

"Actually, there are some rules." The Genie explains. "Rule number one. My magic can't be used to kill anybody."

Raimundo nods.

"Rule number two. My magic can't be used to make people fall in love." The Genie says.

Raimundo nods again.

"Rule number three. I can't resurrect dead people. It's so yucky." The Genie comments.

Raimundo nods again.

"And rule number four. You can't wish for more wishes." The Genie adds. "Other than these things you can use the three wishes for anything you want."

"Do I have to make these wishes right now?" Raimundo asks.

"No, you can take as much time as you want." The Genie explains.

"As long as you don't forget about the three rules." Dojo adds.

"Four." Both Raimundo and the Genie reply.

"Whatever." Dojo moans.

"Anyway, I've fell in love with..." Raimundo starts explaining until the Genie interrupts him.

"Rule number two, remember?" The Genie asks.

"Don't worry, Genie, that's not the problem." Raimundo explains. "I love her and she loves me back. The problem is that Kimiko is a Princess and she won't be allowed to marry someone not worthy of her. I'd have to be a Prince or something like that."

"Oh, in that case, you just have to make the wish and I'll make you a Prince." The Genie replies.

"With all royalty perks?" Raimundo eagerly asks with a smile.

"Yes." The Genie replies.

"In that case, I wish I was a Prince." Raimundo replies.

The Genie then starts granting the wish by turning his old clothes into a royal garb. "It's a start but you need more." The Genie comments as he then conjures lots of elephants, musicians, gold, jewels and servants. "Now yes you can say you're a Prince."

"Thank you, Genie." Raimundo comments.

"Wait, Master." The Genie asks. "There's one more thing." He says and then takes a human form. "You'll also need a bodyguard. For now, you may call me the Blind Swordsman, Your Highness."

"Showoff." Dojo comments.

"I heard that." The Blind Swordsman replies.

"To Xiaolin Land." Raimundo happily announces.

**Do you like it? Please review.**


	7. Meet Prince Raimundo

**Chapter 7: Meet Prince Raimundo**

"It's so unfair, Keiko." Kimiko comments. "To lose my loved one like that."

"I don't know what to say, Your Highness." Keiko replies.

"Keiko, you don't..." Kimiko was about to say when she hears someone knocking at her bedroom's door. "Who's there?" She asks.

"It's Prince Omi, Your Highness." Omi replies.

"What do you want?" Kimiko angrily asks.

"I came to pay my respects to the late one, Your Highness." He explains.

"What for?" Kimiko spats. "You didn't even know him."

"You are the most wrong, Your Highness." Omi replies and then explains about what happened on his way to the palace.

"I had no idea." She comments.

"Of course, I'd have done a more impressive job but I admit he did it good." Omi comments.

Meanwhile, at Chase's chambers, Chase and Jack are discussing their next move. "And now, Jack?" Chase asks. "Once that bratty Princess gets a husband, she'll have us thrown away from the palace. I can see it."

"Unless, of course, _one of us_ is the husband." Jack replies.

That comment draws Chase's attention. "What a brilliant idea, Jack. In fact, it's the best one you ever had. Not that it's saying much. I could marry Princess Kimiko and then legally become ruler of Xiaolin Land." He then notices Jack's face. "You weren't thinking you had any chance of becoming Kimiko's husband, were you?"

Not waiting for Jack's reply, Chases goes to the Sultan's playroom to propose. "You may enter, Chase." Sultan Toshiro Tohomiko says.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Chase humbly replies. "I have an idea regarding Princess Kimiko's reluctance."

"It won't be necessary, Chase." The Sultan says, shocking his Grand Vizier. "The Princess is starting to show interest at Prince Omi."

'_So much for Jack's plan.'_ Chase thinks. _'Not that it'd be a big problem. I'll just have to dispose of Prince Omi.'_

"That's great news, Your Highness." Chase lies. _'Nothing could make it worse.'_

Suddenly they hear a commotion outside and see Prince Raimundo coming. _'I stand corrected.'_

Prince Raimundo's presence is announced. "Welcome to my palace, Prince Raimundo." The Sultan says. "Where exactly did you say you are from?"

"I didn't say." Raimundo replies. "It's far far away from here."

"And what do we owe your presence, Prince Raimundo?" The Sultan asks.

"I've heard that your daughter, Princess Kimiko, is looking for a husband." Raimundo explains.

"I see." The Sultan sheepishly replies. "Unfortunately my daughter is finally showing interest on another suitor. But you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness." Raimundo replies. "And, unless there's already some engagement, Princess Kimiko might change her mind."

"You just arrived here." Chase scoffs. "What makes you think she'll like you."

"Well, I believe we must get to know each other to see if we're gonna like each other." Raimundo replies. Unbeknownst to each other, Keiko, Princess Kimiko and Prince Omi are overhearing it. They decide to appear. "It's very decent of you to take my feelings into consideration, Prince Raimundo." Princess Kimiko comments.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Raimundo replies, while approaching and bowing to her. At this point, Kimiko recognizes him but decides not to mention anything in front of either her father or Chase.

"Well, I see my daughter does like Prince Raimundo." The Sultan comments. "Why don't you show him around?"

"I'd like to, Dad." Kimiko replies. She, alongside Keiko, Clay and Prince Omi, give Raimundo a tour. "Okay, Raimundo, which game are you playing?"

"Excuse me?" Raimundo asks.

"When we first met you didn't say you're a Prince." Princess Kimiko demands.

"And you didn't tell me you're a Princess." Raimundo replies.

"Okay." She sheepishly concedes. "So, were you also tired of palace loneliness and ran away to know what a peasant life is?"

"Actually, I used to be a streetperformer until I found a magical lamp and wished to become a prince." Raimundo explains.

"No need to be sarcastic, Raimundo." Kimiko replies.

"Actually, Your Highness, I've known Raimundo as a streetperformer for a long time." Clay explains.

"He must have ran away a long time ago." Keiko suggests.

"In that case he must come from a palce even far from Water Dragon Kingdom since I've never heard about him before." Omi replies.

"Do you mind?" Raimundo asks. "I'm not used to hear people talking me like I'm not around."

"Sorry." The others say.

"Raimundo, what happened to that lizard?" Princess Kimiko asks.

"Dragon!" Dojo replies, making the others finally notice his presence.

"Well, where I came from, I've learned dragons are shapeshifters." Prince Omi comments. "May I see it, please?" He asks with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Dojo says as he impersonates Prince Omi. If not for the fact Dojo's skin remains green, people wouldn't tell them apart.

"Oh, that's impressive." Prince Omi comments. "Is that true you may become forty foot tall?"

Dojo then turns into his tall form to show it. Unfortunately, it attracts the attention of the guards. "Men, seize that monster."

"Wait." Dojo's friends ask. "He's harmless." Dojo then shrinks back to pint size. However, it does not escape Chase's attention.

"Interesting, don't you think?" Chase asks Jack.

"Oh, s-s-s-s-sure." Jack scaredly replies.

"Don't you realize it, Jack?" Chase asks. "This Prince Raimundo is that streetrat."

"How is that possible, Chase?" Jack asks.

"The lamp." Chase replies. "I should have thought about that."

**Please review.**


	8. The Dragon Ride

**Chapter 8: The Dragon Ride**

"Hey, Raimundo. How far can this dragon fly?" Princess Kimiko asks.

"I've never stopped to think about it, Kimiko." Raimundo answers. "Dojo?"

"I can fly anywhere in the world." Dojo brags.

"Can you take us along?" Princess Kimiko asks.

"Sure thing, Your Highness." Dojo quickly replies.

"Where do you wanna go, Kimi?" Raimundo asks.

"I wanna see the world." She explains. "I'd never left the palace before except for when I disguised my self as a commoner and, well, the rest is history."

"In that case, hop on, Kimiko." Raimundo replies while climbing at Dojo. She then follows him.

"Welcome to Kanojo Cho Airlines." Dojo announces. "Please hold tightly. People with weak stomach are strongly advised not to fly at Kanojo Cho Airlines." Dojo then departs with Raimundo and Princess Kimiko.

"They're gone." Jack comments. "What are we gonna do?"

"Prince Omi might be useful." Chase answers. "I'm gonna talk to him."

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Princess Kimiko are enjoying their trip. "Raimundo, can we see your Kingdom?" Princess Kimiko asks.

"I told you, Kimiko." Raimundo replies. "I'm just a streetperformer who found a magic lamp and wished to become a Prince."

"You know, it was fun the first time but if you insist on this I'll think you're crazy." Princess Kimiko replies, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah?" Raimundo asks and then picks up the lamp. The genie leaves it. "You called, master?"

"A genie?" Princess Kimiko scoffs. "He looks more like a blind swordsman."

"In fact, I've turned myself into one to become my master's bodyguard when I turned him into a Prince." The genie explains.

"Yeah, right." She replies. "In that case, where's the palace? You gave him one, right?"

"I knew there's something missing." The genie replies. "Follow me, Dojo."

Meanwhile, back at Xiaolin Land's Palace, Chase Young is about to meet Prince Omi. "Your Highness, may I have a word with you?" Chase asks.

"Which kind of word?" Prince Omi asks. "A noun or a verb?"

"You're still interested into marrying Princess Kimiko. Am I correct?" Chase Young asks, ignoring Prince Omi's question.

"Indeed you are." Prince Omi replies.

"Well, if we got rid of that Prince Raimundo, you could have Princess Kimiko all by yourself." Chase suggests.

"Oh, I see it." Prince Omi replies. "You're testing my character. Very clever of you, Grand Vizier."

Back at the oasis Raimundo made his first wish, the Blind Swordsman conjures up a palace. "Wow!" Princess Kimiko exclaims. "You were serious."

"Now may we enjoy the rest of the ride?" Raimundo asks. "There's plenty of time to know my palace later."

Later on, they return to Xiaolin Land. After dropping Princess Kimiko at her bedroom, Dojo takes Raimundo to his and becomes pint-sized again. "Dojo, that's..." Raimundo was commenting until he sees someone who shouldn't be there.

"Look who's here." Someone comments.

**Please Review.**


	9. Chase Unmasked

**Chapter 9: Chase Unmasked**

"What do you want, Chase?" Raimundo asks.

"The lamp." Chase replies.

Before Raimundo has a chance to react properly, two guards grab him and tie him. "Now where's my lamp?" Chase asks.

Raimundo isn't able to answer since they gagged him. Fortunately Dojo had taken the lamp away on time. "Well, it seems I'm gonna have to look around. Never mind, I have another plan."

He then motions to his guards. "Keep watching and make sure nobody finds him."

After Chase leaves, Dojo searches for Clay. "Clay, I'm glad I found you."

"Hey, Dojo, what can I do for you, partner?" Clay asks.

Meanwhile, Sultan Toshiro, Princess Kimiko and Prince Omi are discussing a possible alliance between the kingdoms when Chase and some guards barge in. "Guards, arrest Prince Omi for the murder of Prince Raimundo."

"What???" They ask.

"There were signs of a fight from Prince Raimundo's quarters and then I went to Prince Omi to see if something happened to him as well and I found this." Chase shows Raimundo's turbant with a knife ripping it.

Meanwhile, Clay reaches Raimundo's room. "The Grand Vizier wants to see you both." He tells the guards, who immediately leave. Dojo then sees the shackled Raimundo and tries to free him. The genie then gets out of the lamp. "These are specially enchanted shackles. You either have the key or use a wish."

"Fine." Raimundo replies. "I wish I was free from those chains."

Later on, The Sultan, Princess Kimiko and Chase Young are musing over the recent happenings. "Without Prince Raimundo and Prince Omi, who will my daughter marry?" The Sultan asks.

"She could marry me, Your Highness." Chase Young suggests. Before either Kimiko or her father reply, Raimundo barges in, denouncing Chase's plan. The Sultan calls the guards to arrest Chase but he flees.

"And to think I trusted him." The Sultan sadly comments.

"Try to see things by the positive side, Your Majesty." Raimundo replies. "Your daughter and I love each other."

"And are you gonna marry?" The Sultan eagerly asks. Raimundo and Princess Kimiko nod in affirmation.

"Fabulous." The Sultan replies. "We'll start preparations now."

**Please Review.**


	10. Chase Grabs the Lamp

**Chapter 10: Chase Grabs the Lamp**

Back at Raimundo's chambers, he and Dojo are preparing themselves for the marriage. "Are you nervous, Raimundo?" Dojo asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raimundo asks. "The Sultan expects me to eventually take his place. I can't do it. I'm just a streetperformer who got lucky to find a magic lamp with a genie."

"So what?" Dojo asks. "These royalty people have advisers. You can get tips from them until being able to go on your own."

"I hope so, Dojo." Raimundo comments. "Well, it's time to go."

"Don't forget the lamp." Dojo replies as he picks the lamp.

"I don't wanna be tempted to use the third wish right now." Raimundo replies. "Just hide it somewhere."

"As you wish." Dojo says. "Just kidding." He quickly adds while hides the lamp under a pillow. "Nobody will ever find it here."

"That's what you think, you stupid gecko." Jack Spicer mutters to himself while spying on them. He then grabs the lamp and goes to a secret chamber only he and Chase Young know about. "Did you get the lamp?"

"Yes, Chase." Jack replies. "Or should I say Sultan Chase?"

"Not yet but you may now be ready for it." Chase answers while rubbing the lamp. The Genie then leaves the lamp. "Master, what's... oh, a new master."

"Exactly." Chase replies. "And my first wish is to become the new Sultan of Xiaolin Land."

Meanwhile, at the palace, Raimundo and Princess Kimiko are about to get married. "We are reunited to unite Princess Kimiko and Prince Raimundo in Holy Matrimony." The Priest announces. "If anyone here knows any reason they should not get married, say it now or forever hold your peace."

"I know a reason." Chase replies as he and Jack appear, followed by a black cloud.

"What are you doing here?" The Sultan angrily asks.

"Becoming the new Sultan." Chase answers as he shows the lamp.

"Uh-oh." Raimundo, Dojo and Princess Kimiko utter.

The palace then gets redecorated in Chase's style. Then Toshiro's royal clothing leaves him only on his underwear and goes to Chase Young.

"Wonderful." Chase comments. "Now you both will bow to me."

"Never!" Both Princess Kimiko and her father reply.

"Well, if you won't bow to a Sultan, perhaps you'll bow to a _sorcerer_." Chase comments. "Genie, I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer ever." His royal clothes then become soecerer style. He then uses magic to force Princess Kimiko and her father to bow.

"Let them go, you monster." Raimundo demands.

"Who are you to demand anything, you streetperformer?" Chase asks.

"What?" Toshiro asks. Chase then uses his magic to turn Raimundo's royal clothing back into his street ones and make all his genie-gotten riches disappear.

"You?" The now ex-Sultan asks.

Chase then blasts Raimundo and Dojo away. "Good riddance." Chase comments.

"Dad, I'm scared." Princess Kimiko comments.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Dojo crashland at some desert area where Xiaolin Land can hardly be seen. "Well, living at Xiaolin Land was good while it lasted." Dojo comments. "Where will we go?"

"Xiaolin Land." Raimundo answers.

"Hehehe." Dojo replies. "For a while I thought you said 'Xiaolin Land'."

"I did." Raimundo says.

"But Chase Young has taken over the palce." Dojo replies.

"That's another reason to get back." Raimundo replies. "We must rescue them."

"But... oh, fine." They then fly back to Xiaolin Land, where Princess Kimiko and her personal maid, Keiko, are now wearing slave outfits, Toshiro is dressed like a jester and Prince Omi is being held in a cage.

"Soon I'll add Water Dragon Kingdom to my Kingdom." Chase comments. "What do you think I should add next, Jack Spicer?"

"What about Wind Dragon Kingdom, Your Majesty?" Jack Spicer suggests.

"Idiot." Chase angrily replies. "Don't you remember from your history lessons that a sandstorm destroyed that kingdom years ago back when you were a baby?"

"Uh, sorry." Jack replies.

"Never mind." Chase replies.

"Why don't you just wish you were the ruler of the whole world?" Jack suggests.

"What would be the fun of it?" Chase calmly replies. "And besides, I have a better use for my last wish." He adds as he looks at Kimiko, who's currently kneeled down holding a tray of food. "Kimiko, my dear, you're so pitiable. Why don't you become my queen?"

Kimiko spits on his face. "Well, nothing a wish can't solve." He comments. "Genie, I wish Kimiko loves me."

"Uh, master, there are some limits to the wishes I can grant." The Genie explains. "I can't..."

"Obey!"

At this point, Kimiko notices Raimundo sneaking around and decides to distract Chase. "Wow, I've never noticed how gorgeous you are." She falsely comments, to everyone's shock.

"That's better." Chase comments to a stunned Genie.

While Kimiko distracts Chase, Raimundo sneaks around hoping to catch the lamp without being seen. Jack spots him but Dojo uses his pint-sized form to gag him up. Prince Omi almost blows Raimundo's cover by exclaiming his name but Keiko shushes him on time. However, Chase sees Raimundo's reflection at Kimiko's golden tiara. "Traitor!" He angrily exclaims while holding a strong grip at Kimiko. "You thought you could take my lamp? You thought you could buy him the time? Well, your time is over, Princess." He says as he encases Kimiko inside a giant hourglass. Then he turns Keiko and Dojo into dolls. He tries to hit Raimundo with a spell but the streetperformer is too quick for him. "Give up, urchin. You're no match for the mightiest living being on Earth."

"Don't you mean second mightiest one?" Raimundo maliciously asks.

"What do you mean?" Chase asks.

"The Genie gave you all the power you have." Raimundo replies. "He's more powerful than you."

"Nice try, Raimundo." Chase maliciously replies. "But I'm too smart to become a genie. I know it'll make me a prisoner at some lamp like the one I'm..." He searches for the lamp but can't find it. "Where's my lamp?"

"I wish Chase Young becomes an all powerful genie." Prince Omi announces as he shows the lamp. Chase then tries to hit Prince Omi with a spell but he's soon turned into a genie. A black lamp then appears and sucks Chase Young inside it. Jack Spicer tries to escape but Chase grabs him and Jack is sucked with him. All Chase's spells are undone (except the part where Raimundo's magically obtained wealth disappear) and Toshiro is reinstated as Sultan.

"Prince Omi, how did you escape?" Raimundo asks.

"He blasted my cage while trying to hit you." Prince Omi explains. "I then took advantage on the fact he was distracted dragging about his power."

"You mean bragging." Raimundo corrects him.

"That too."

"In name of Xiaolin Land, I'd like to thank you both for your help." The Sultan says and then talks to his daughter. "Kimiko, I hope you're not disappointed your beloved Prince Raimundo isn't a real Prince after all."

"I already knew it." Pricness Kimiko replies. "And I still want to marry him."

"I'm sorry, Kimiko, but you must marry a Prince." The Sultan replies.

"Sorry, Raimundo." Prince Omi replies. "If at least you were from Wind Dragon Kingdom."

That comment draws everyone's attention.

**Please Review.**


	11. A Real Prince After All

**Chapter 11: A Real Prince After All**

"What do you mean by that, Prince Omi?" Princess Kimiko asks.

"Back at Wind Dragon Kingdom, there was a Prince named Raimundo who, had he survived the sandstorm who destroyed Wind Dragon Kingdom, would be around your age." Prince Omi explains. "You would not happen to be him, would you, Raimundo?"

"That's possible." Raimundo replies. "I don't recall where I came from but Dojo said he found me at some deserted land."

"That's right." Dojo replies. "All that you had back then was a name tag saying Raimundo."

"Wait. This can't be serious, can it?" Princess Kimiko asks, surprised.

"There's only one way to find out." The Sultan replies.

"How?" Raimundo asks.

"The Wind Dragon Kingdom Royalty members are given a royal tatoo and only a few people, myself included, were trusted with the knowledge of what it looks like." The Sultan explains.

"Well, I _do_ have a strange mark whose meaning I have no clue to but, if you really want to check it out, I must ask the ladies not to be around to see it." Raimundo replies.

Taking the clue, Princess Kimiko and her friend Keiko leave the room, allowing the Sultan to check on Raimundo's mark. After that, he solemnly calls Keiko and Princess Kimiko back. "Dad, is he?"

"Yes, Kimiko, Raimundo _is_ the lost Prince of Wind Dragon Kingdom." The Sultan states, much to his daughter's joy.

Two weeks later, Prince Raimundo and Princess Kimiko get married. Prince Omi uses the second wish to obtain more luck on his search for a wife and the third wish, since he no longer could come up with anything to wish for himself, to set the genie free. And, no matter how lame and old this sounds, they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**Did you like this epilogue?**


End file.
